


Remember to make a good first impression

by silveriris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Prompt, this is really silly....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Adaar wants to surprise Sera with her ‘brilliant’ idea, but things don’t exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to make a good first impression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Age is not mine.  
> A/N: based on a prompt “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”. Originally posted on my tumblr: http://flore-purpureo.tumblr.com/post/134673352028/for-the-drabble-meme-prompt-6-for  
> Takes place during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, and Calpernia's there as well for some reason? IDK just pretend it makes sense.  
>  Featuring my 'canon' Inquisitor, Hekate Adaar.

Hekate Adaar hated social gatherings. If there was something she hated more it was politics. Understandably enough, coming to Halamshiral was a true nightmare. The Inquisitor had to stay in Orlais for a while, she couldn’t just leave no matter how much she wished to return to Skyhold. Empress Celene had to organize balls and official introductions, so that every pompous noble in the area could see the Inquisitor with their own greedy eyes. At least Adaar could persuade Leliana that wearing a dress wasn't an option.

She could feel them observing her every step, judging her because she was not only the Inquisitor but also a Qunari, and that was enough for Orlesians to hate her. Not openly, of course not, but as they hid their true intentions behind masks, Hekate could see the way they looked at her, how they talked to her pretending they respect her while in reality they would love to see her head on a pike.

It seemed that every single person wanted to talk to her; she had endless conversations with Duke Whatever or Duchess What's–Her–Name. Everyone was _oh–so–worried_ about the Breach or the mages and templars, or the fact that it wasn't raining much in the South, their concern so fake Hekate could barely stand it. Why would the nobles waste their precious time discussing matters that meant nothing to them? Ah, yes, The Game. When yet another Baroness asked her about the weather in Ferelden, Adaar wanted to scream.

“Piss on them all,” Sera had told her when they arrived in Halamshiral.  

Now that was some good advice. Unfortunately Adaar didn't have Sera's carefree attitude, and because she was the Inquisitor she couldn't just show the Orlesian Empire her middle finger.  So she had to get through this torture, no matter how much she hated everything around her.

Last time Hekate saw Sera, the elf mentioned something about cheese and hats. She felt like she was the only person who didn't like the party, but then she noticed Cullen. He looked so uncomfortable he could run away in panic any second. Meanwhile Leliana had a little smile on her lips as she was enjoying the latest gossip.

At least drinks were free.

About an hour later, Adaar had just enough to drink to get a little bit frustrated. She could see Josephine glancing at her worriedly from across the room. Instead of talking to yet another arrogant Orlesian noble, she would rather do something more productive. Like getting back to her room to sleep for example.

And then Hekate had an idea that could be only described as wicked (or crazy, but “Oh, what a wicked idea!” sounded better).

With a mischievous smile on her face, she looked around, searching for her girlfriend in the crowd of masked people. Sera was nowhere to be seen, probably still busy with whatever she was doing with cheese and hats, but Hekate didn't want to wait. Completely ignoring Baron of Something and his tirade about the increase of the nug population in Thedas, Adaar walked to Josephine, grabbing another drink on her way.

“All you feeling alright?” the ambassador asked, her voice full of concern.

“I'm fine,” Hekate leaned closer to whisper. “If you see Sera, tell her to go back to her room. If anyone asks, I had to excuse myself because I had a terrible headache.”

Thankfully Josie didn't ask. She only glanced curiously at Adaar, fighting with a smile.

“Of course, Inquisitor,” she nodded, her voice as polite as always.

Feeling eyes following her, Hekate left the ballroom. Walking to the other part of the palace, she grinned. Her plan was perfect.

Every corridor looked the same for her, but she clearly remembered Sera's room was the last one on the right. Or maybe on the left? She hesitated before grabbing the doorknob. No, that was Sera's room. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

The idea was simple yet brilliant, and Adaar had to congratulate herself knowing Sera would surely appreciate it. She quickly undressed, throwing her fancy clothing on the floor. It was dark but it didn't matter, there was just enough light for Sera to see her surprise. Proud more than ever, the Inquisitor waited.

After a longer while the door opened, and she inhaled sharply, ready to see Sera's reaction.

But the blonde woman who walked inside was _not_ her girlfriend.

Hekate froze, feeling her soul leaving her body, suddenly more sober than ever. The other woman finally saw her, laying on the bed, naked, and shrieked. She took a step back, her face blazing red, swearing under her breath.

Well, that was an expected reaction from someone who saw a tall Qunari woman lounging on their bed.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” the woman asked in a slightly high–pitched tone, staring at the floor. Seeing a pile of clothes on the carpet she frowned. Somehow she seemed more upset by a little bit of mess in her room than by the naked stranger in her bed.

Hekate reached for her shirt. “I, uh... This is a big misunderstanding,” she coughed out nervously. “I thought this was someone else's room and...” she stopped, noticing the woman's icy stare.

She wasn't wearing a mask meaning she wasn't Orlesian, but there was something familiar about her, although Adaar wasn't exactly sure what. Hekate spent enough time with Dorian to learn how to swear in Tevene, and she understood what the woman said before switching to common. But there was no time to think about it now, she had to get out of here immediately.

She stood up, quickly putting on her clothes. She could only pray that the woman didn't notice the Mark on her hand, because a scandal was not something the Inquisition needed, especially now.

Adaar stood awkwardly next to the other woman for few seconds, uncertain what to say. It would be better if all that shame she felt could make her disappear. She had to say something, she couldn't just run away.

“Have a good night,” Hekate said nonchalantly as if nothing embarrassing happened.

The woman stared at her in shock, face red. Adaar could swear that for a second she saw small flames manifesting in the woman's hands, but when she blinked they were gone like they never existed in the first place, so she decided to ignore it and just get going already.

Later that night, Hekate finally found Sera's room. Hearing what happened the elf fell off the bed.

“But who was that?” Sera asked once she stopped laughing.

“No idea,” Adaar shrugged. “Can we _please_ talk about something else? Like your idea with cheese and hats?”

Little did the Inquisitor know she just met Calpernia.


End file.
